


Das Ostertriple Part 2/3

by Mobamereus



Series: Ostertriple 2016 [2]
Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Deutsch | German, Fluff, German National Team, International Break, Love, Länderspielpause, M/M, Ostern, Romance, ziemlich kurz, überraschung
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mobamereus/pseuds/Mobamereus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Für seinen Freund würde er alles tun, auch wenn dieser gar nicht wusste, dass Marco überhaupt auf dem Weg zu ihm war.</p><p>oder:</p><p>Marco stattet Erik einen Überraschungsbesuch ab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Das Ostertriple Part 2/3

**Author's Note:**

> So wie auch der erste Teil dieses kleinen Triples, spielt auch dieser während der Länderspielpause Ostern 2016. Die Spieler hatten tatsächlich einen freien Tag. ;) Und im Zuge dessen ist diese kleine Mini-Serie entstanden: Nicht ganz One-Shots, aber auch keine Drabbles mehr. Irgendwas dazwischen halt.

**Ostertriple: Erik und Marco (Berlin, Dortmund)**

 

Als Marco es tatsächlich geschafft hatte, sich unerkannt durch den Dortmunder Flughafen zu schlängeln und ins Auto zu steigen, seufzte er erstmal und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. Es war anstrengend gewesen, klar, aber für seinen Freund würde er alles tun, auch wenn dieser gar nicht wusste, dass Marco überhaupt auf dem Weg zu ihm war.  
Das Trainerteam hatte ihnen einen freien Tag gegönnt, am nächsten Vormittag würden sie sich alle in München am Hotel treffen. Das gemeinsame Osterfrühstück war nett gewesen, er hatte zwischen Mats und Mario gesessen, ersterer war mit ihm zusammen nach Dortmund geflogen. Mats hatte sich dazu bereit erklärt, Marco bei Erik abzusetzen, während er selbst weiter zu Benni fuhr. Ihnen war es egal, ob sie dadurch mehr Stress hatten, sie wollten einfach ein paar schöne Stunden bei ihren Freunden verbringen. Für Erik würde es eine Überraschung sein und Marco musste lächeln, als er sich Eriks Gesicht vorstellte, wenn er die Tür öffnete und da Marco vor ihm stand.  
„Da sind wir“, sagte Mats schließlich, während er am Straßenrand vor Eriks Wohnung hielt. „Viel Spaß und grüß ihn lieb von mir!“  
„Danke, komm gut bei Benni an, macht euch einen schönen Tag, wir sehen uns morgen!“, antwortete Marco, dann stieg er aus, holte seinen Koffer aus dem Kofferraum und winkte Mats noch mal zu, ehe er die Treppen zu Eriks Wohnhaus hochstieg. Als er vor der Haustüre stand, hatte er Glück, Eriks Nachbarin verließ gerade das Haus und ließ ihn rein.  
„Oh, hallo Marco! Mit dir hätte ich hier heute nicht gerechnet!“, sagte sie überrascht und lächelte den Blonden an.  
„Hallo Frau Schmitt. Erik weiß auch noch nicht, dass ich in der Stadt bin. Ich muss morgen früh erst wieder bei der Mannschaft sein“, grinste Marco. Die ältere Frau lächelte und wünschte ihm noch viel Spaß, ehe sie in ihr eigenes Auto stieg.  
  
Marco stand schließlich vor Eriks Wohnungstür und klingelte. Er war schon aufgeregt, aber er war sich sicher, dass der Jüngere sich unglaublich über seinen Besuch freuen würde. Am Abend vorher hatte er ihm noch gesagt, dass seine Eltern über Ostern nicht da waren und er scheinbar auch nicht zu seiner Schwester konnte. Er hatte sich so niedergeschlagen angehört, dass Marco nicht anders konnte, als sich einen Flug nach Dortmund zu buchen.  
Vor ihm ging die Türe auf und als Erik schließlich mit leicht verwuschelten Haaren und nur in Jogginghose vor ihm stand, konnte er nicht anders als ihn anzulächeln. Er war so unglaublich gutaussehend.  
„Hey, frohe Ostern!“, sagte Marco und studierte Eriks Reaktion. Dessen Augen waren riesig groß geworden, der Blick ungläubig, doch schließlich breitete sich ein freudiges Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus.  
„Was für eine Überraschung! Frohe Ostern!“, entgegnete er und zog ihn in eine innige Umarmung, die Marco nur zu gerne erwiderte. Er drückte dem Jüngeren einen Kuss auf die Haare, atmete seinen Geruch ein. Er liebte Erik und in diesem Moment spürte er, dass es die richtige Entscheidung war, ihn zu besuchen, trotz dem Stress und der Spiele, dass er jetzt bei Erik sein _musste_ und wenn es nur für ein paar Stunden war.  
„Ich liebe dich“, murmelte er in Eriks Haare, drückte ihn noch ein wenig fester an sich.  
„Ich liebe dich auch“, gab Erik leise zurück und vergrub sein Gesicht in Marcos Halsbeuge. Eine Weile standen sie einfach so da, bis sie schließlich hineingingen, um die letzten paar Stunden des Ostersonntags miteinander zu verbringen.


End file.
